


The shy ones are the naughtiest & The naughty ones are the shiest.

by Tia_Maria



Series: The ones ⚣♡ [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, And I Updated When I Was Sober, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, White Hat and Flug are engaged, i decided to make it a series, i hope people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Flug hasn’t even married White Hat properly, but it was clear that Black Hat had accepted him in the family faster than many other family members.What complicates the situation he was in, is that Black Hat and White Hat were twin brothers - and lewd things may have happened once or twice when Flug was much drunker than sober and mistook one for the other…





	1. Flug cheats on White Hat.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a second part.  
> After that - I may write more, but I'm not sure.

 

When Flug opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that there was a mark on the ceiling that he forgot to clean.

 

He frowned for a second, then, he heard a strong deep voice say.

 

“Good, you  _ woke up _ .”

 

He looked up and saw his Brother-in-Law, stare at him maliciously. Flug’s head was resting on his thigh.

 

“Black Hat?” The unemployed scientist asked, voice uneven, rubbing his tired eyes with both hands. “W-where’s White?”

 

Damn, he drunk too much.

 

“Hmm,” The dark man, currently working as a lawyer, shrugged nonchallengy. “He’s in the shower.”

 

Vaguely, both man could listen to the water run and hit the porcelain floor. Flug frowned for a second and tried to get up from the couch, suddenly, he felt his head get dizzy and instinctively raised a hand to his mouth.

 

“Apparently, you’ve opened that bottle of wine that I gift you last month, then, you had  _ some _ glasses while cooking dinner.” Black Hat said, flipping a few pages of the book he was holding over Flug’s head. “By the way,  _ thank you for the invitation _ . Your parmigiana was fantastic, as usual.”

 

“O-oh,” Flug felt a slight blush raise up to his cheeks. “...Thanks.”

 

The dark-skinned lawyer sent Flug a funny glance from under the brim of his top hat and then he licked the tip of one finger, flipping another page. 

 

“You can go back to sleep.” Black Hat said, pulling the scientist’s head back into his lap. “White kindly asked for me to watch over you.” Taking the opportunity, with the hand that was holding the younger man’s forehead, he slipped a few fingers through the bright locks and combed the scientist’s hair fondly, caressing his scalp in a gentle way.

 

Like he would pet a dog, but more affectionate.

 

Humming, the scientist felt extremely pleased with the action and pressed his face firmly against the man’s stomach, smelling that fresh and woody essence he uses daily.

 

It was barely there. Almost unrecognizable. But Flug noticed nonetheless.

 

Black Hat was slightly hard.

 

The scientist widened his eyes for a second, frozen on the spot.

 

_ H-how should he proceed? _

 

Biting his lips for a moment, Flug tried to analyze the situation they were in. His head was resting on the man’s lap and his left hear was almost touching the small protuberance in the lawyer’s trousers - a protuberance pretty… well-endowed. 

 

The blond man _knew_ it was cut and thick, the memory of its shape appearing in his mind.

 

Flug swallowed cold of a second, thinking on what to do.

 

Black Hat was the best brother-in-law to ever exist, he visits often, he brings booze, he helps Flug with a few chores, he knows how to fix furniture, from time to time he comes to have dinner and help Flug with the dishes - but he had the worst humor sense and he’s too honest and  _ forward  _ for his own good.

 

Flug hasn’t even married White Hat properly, but it was clear that Black Hat had accepted him in the family faster than much other family members.

 

What complicates the situation he was in, is that Black Hat and White Hat were twin brothers - and lewd things may have happened once or twice when Flug was much drunker than sober and mistook one for the other…

 

Black Hat was clearly into it that time, and Flug never could forget that night since it was so  _ unique _ to have someone pin him down and fuck him senseless for _once_ in his life.

 

He loves White Hat, but they were both too… _ Normal. _

 

Thankfully, Black Hat never again brought up those situations and they just faked that it never happened. Although, Black Hat had indeed tried to seduce Flug  _after that_ , for nothing but a naughty experience.

 

(Like, caressing and squeezing the scientist's ass while he was mixing something in a bowl with both hands that he couldn’t stop because the recipe could come out wrong - which indeed happened once and Flug ended up jumping and riding White Hat’s cock for twenty minutes that day, wishing it was thicker and darker instead.)

 

The light protuberance on Black Hat’s pants seemed to bounce a little, like it was growing sporadically. And Flug felt his mouth fill with saliva.

 

Black Hat’s hand, caressing his head came back to scratch at his scalp and the scientist instinctively held a moan.

 

Slowly, the still quite drunk mind of Flug thought that it would be okay to raise his head just a bit upward so he could touch the tip of his nose into the hard boner still clothed. As he did, the - now much larger and blood-filled - dick seemed to have liked the attention. 

 

Flug heard Black Hat exhale the air that apparently he didn’t even notice he had been holding for a while. And, as if in a moan, the scientist felt his own excitement arise in reply.

 

Shit… he wanted to suck that…

 

Slowly, all so slowly, Flug raised his head a tiny bit upward again, rubbing the back of his nose along the length of the clothed shaft and smelling its a strong essence. Inside his mouth, more and more saliva was being pooling over his tongue and he swallowed them hard, making Black Hat listen and feel the action.

 

The dark taloned hand caressing his head paused, and a little more forceful than necessary given that Flug was indeed half-wanting to do it, pressed the scientist’s face hard against his boner, making the blond young man mouth _nicely_ at it.

 

Flug tried to hold a moan inside his throat but almost didn’t succeed in it. He was wetting the man’s pants with his humid breath while his tongue was doing the rest of the job.

 

Black Hat’s respiration got unstable. His dark long fingers still firmly pressing the young man’s face against his crotch. 

 

He started caressing the man’s head again, mindlessly.

 

Flug was adoring it, so he didn’t mind. For instance, as if he wanted to make sure the lawyer knew how much he was liking it, he bit the length of the now-really-hard penis and purred into it.

 

Black Hat instinctively let out a deep almost-groaning  _ moan _ .

 

Suddenly, White Hat’s voice picked their attention from behind the couch.

 

“Hey, I got a call from the office--.”

 

As fast as Black Hat could manage, he raised a finger to his own mouth asking White to  _ be quiet _ .

 

The other man, who's an accountant, arched an eyebrow in question. Then, Black Hat pointed to the couch.

 

“He’s  _ sleeping _ .” He whispered.

 

White Hat opened his mouth in understanding and nodded.

 

The couch was turned to the television, which was switched on a random channel just to not make any reflection of their sinful act - and, since it was placed to opposite the rest of the house, White Hat was completely oblivious of what was happening in Black Hat’s lap right at that second.

 

Which was _Flug_ , licking Black Hat’s cock like a fucking  _ popsicle _ .

 

Mouth full of saliva, some of it even sliding through the edges.

 

Black Hat grinned maliciously at the view.

 

“A call you said?” The dark lawyer asked, sending a glance back, over his shoulder to his brother.

 

“Yes,” White Hat said lowly, tidying himself in front of the mirror placed on the entrance of the house. “I won’t take long. Thirty minutes or so.”

 

Humming, Black Hat nodded.

 

Flug’s daring hands reached up to the belt loops of Black Hat’s trousers and slowly worked his belt off, making his best job on being noiseless.

 

Once White Hat was finishing putting his shoes on,  Flug was already unbuttoning Black Hat’s pants. Then, the accountant slapped his own forehead cursing himself.

 

“Shit, I forgot the pen drive.” He murmured out loud, taking his shoes off once again and running to the room.

 

Flug stopped his job and laughed a bit at his fiancee's clumsiness. Black Hat, in instinct, places his taloned dark hand back on the scientist’s head and started to scratch at his scalp again, knowing how much it put the man in the mood.

 

Almost letting out a moan in reply, Flug was back on pulling the fly of the trousers down.

 

To his ultimate surprise, Black Hat was going  _ commando _ .

 

With his mouth filling with saliva once again, and his pupil’s blowing wide in excitement, he didn’t waste more time in tasting the man’s natural flavor - running his wet tongue all over the other man’s length.

 

He saw Black Hat hold a shiver that ran his spine.

 

“Okay,  _ now _ I’m ready.” White Hat said, appearing again on the living room.

 

_ Finally _  - Flug heard the lawyer whisper in a low, deep groan.

 

While putting his shoes back on fastly, White Hat checked again his pockets to be sure he didn’t forget anything else. Once he was certain that everything was in place, he waved in farewell.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” He said.

 

“ _Don’t rush._ ” Black Hat replied a second before the door was closed.  Fingers playing between the blond locks of his brother’s fiancee, while the younger scientist was indecently, sloppy and deliciously sucking his cock like he had been desiring it for  _ hours _ .

 

Black Hat pondered how many rounds could he go in thirty minutes.

 

Flug was rubbing his tongue up and down Black Hat’s length, worshiping that dark large member shamelessly, his pupils were wide showing how excited he was.

 

The lawyer’s hand push Flug’s head a bit to start bobbing and working his mouth all over his dick. Hissing when the younger one did exactly as he was instructed to, and doing it  _ marvelously _ , making Black Hat’s breath fail.

 

For a moment, the older man looked down admiring the blond locks bouncing over his lap, then, he closed his eyes and rested the arms over the back of the couch - just permitting himself to enjoy the sensations.

 

Black Hat decided he’d go as many rounds as Flug was willing to.


	2. White Hat cheats on Flug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Black Hat was the one getting the good stuff?  
> Yar all wroooong.  
> White Hat is a God - I should write more sex about him.

It was supposed to be quick!

 

Just unlock his desk, take a few papers he forgot and hand Slug the pen drive he had kept with last meeting’s outcomes. The office was closed for a national holiday - it wouldn’t take more than 15 minutes!

 

Why the mechanic projectist was locking both of them on the bathroom and pulling his tie like he was burning inside was beyond White Hat’s comprehension.

 

“Stop staring at me like this,” Slug said, throwing the keys on the sink and taking a few steps forward to corner White Hat against the porcelain wall. “You are the one making my work difficult, now you’ll gonna have to deal with it.”

 

White Hat was honestly lost, _what was happening_?!

 

“S-Slug, what are you talking about?” He asked nervously, while their eyes were focussed on each other. The mechanic’s one had his own pupil wide, but his face wasn’t someone in need - more like, someone in a mission.

 

As Slug took a few steps forward to corner the accountant even more into the wall, White Hat reached a reluctant hand up as if asking the man to stop approaching while asking what did he mean by _difficulting his work_.

 

The projectist, now with the first buttons of his white social shirt opened - exposing his hairless caramel skin - reached a hand up and took the aforementioned one of White Hat’s, and, slowly, he pulled the older man’s main three fingers inside his moistened mouth - sucking them suggestively.

 

The accountant held his breath, and almost squeaked in surprise. He tried to pull the hand away from that deliciously soft mouth but Slug’s hard grip over his wrist, while his tongue was playing around his digits, were making the task quite _difficult_.

 

“I’m talking about _this_ , White.” His warry voice said once he paused the movements of his tongue in the middle of two fingers, then, he took another step forward and looked _down_.

 

Following Slug’s eyes, White Hat found out he was staring at the accountant's crotch and, consequently, at his undeniable _boner_.

 

“...I-I can _explain_ \--”

 

Slug buffed in annoyance at the other man’s response.

 

“Oh, _shut up_ , White.” The mechanic rolled his eyes, pushing the hand away from his mouth and into his own hard-on, making the older man freeze his breath once again.

 

As if in a way to explain what was happening to a complete _inept_ \- Slug knelt on the floor hands flying to reach the older man’s belt.

 

White Hat stepped back, feeling his back hit the porcelain wall.

 

Slug grinned at him, maliciously. Crawling in all fours to meet him once again.

 

The accountant felt his protuberance bounce a little with the slutty and sexy view - Slug, staring hungrily at the way his future dish moved inside the other man’s pants, licked his lips in expectation.

 

Once back at reaching distance, Slug bit at the man’s belt and tried to open it solely using his mouth.

 

White Hat’s knees were shaking, while both his hands flew to his face to prevent him from watching the scene.

 

Slug sighed a humorous laugh.

 

“God, you are such a _dork_.” He breathed humidly at the accountant's crotch, face flushed and eyes shining brightly, excitement clear in the way he moved. His own hands touching and pressing against his own hard-on while licking the cloth that was separating him from that man’s cock.

 

“S-sh- _shit_ \--” White Hat moaned lowly once Slug decided to bit the long staff of said protuberance near his mouth, humming in delight. “S- _Slug_ , I--”

 

The mechanic reached his hands back to White Hat’s pants and finished his task on freeing the man’s cock to the outside. When he opened the man’s trousers and saw the white boxer trunks under it, Slug’s mouth started to salivate even more.

 

The younger man pressed his face against the older guy’s bulge, smelling his essence.

 

_Fresh_ , as if he had just got out of the shower.

 

_Gosh_ , he loves these neat goody two-shoes.

 

Slug pulled the pants and underwear down to knee level - he like his dish to be as free as possible. It helps that, this way, he could also fulfill his desire for _biting_ that man’s skin as well.

 

“White,” Slug moaned the accountant's name, clearly worked up with his own actions.

 

White Hat, once heard he had been called, opened two of his fingers and stared down at the view.

 

Slug, flushed like he had just run a fucking marathon, had White's long, hard and creamy cock pressed against the side of his face, lips touching it as if in a shy kiss, eyes heavy staring back in a filthy way, one hand nailing the inside of his tight while the other one was down, inside his own pants, bumping his own cock.

 

White Hat barely had a minute to recover from the marvelous view that was in front of his eyes, almost breathlessly and face as much red as the younger one - Slug, hungry like a beast in heat, dove in taking all the length at once inside his humid and delicious mouth.

 

White Hat shouted a moan between teeth, fists flying from his eyes and punching the wall beside his hips, back arching and pupils going wide.

 

Slug’s tongue paused for a second, staring at the small crack that appeared under the accountant’s fists on the porcelain - White Hat’s instinctive strength showing.

 

_Gosh_ , he _loved_ those big, goofy and strong guys that couldn’t even hurt a _fly_.

 

The mechanic’s hand bumped himself harder inside his own pants, moaning. The action going all the way through the length of White Hat’s dick inside his mouth, making the accountant gasp and groan in reply.

 

Slug licked the inside of the uncut head pooling precum on his tongue and sucked on it humming once again.

 

Then, he bobbed his head once more, taking it all, in and out, repeating and accelerating the movement now and then. Lips and the inside of his mouth completely wet and soft and so much _perfect_ White Hat started to bite one of his knuckles to restrain himself from the desire of filling his hands with the other man’s short air and rail the action.

 

Slug’s cheeks deepened while sucking, wanting all he could get. Tongue playing here and there over sensible parts of White Hat’s dick.

 

The accountant moaned deeply, like he was _close_.

 

Slug took his dick off, from inside his own pants, and started to pleasure himself quickly so they could come together.

 

The mechanic projectist focused on sucking White Hat’s soul out with his cum, trying to give the man the best blow-job of his life.

 

It was clear that White Hat was almost screaming in pleasure, saliva sliding through the edges of his mouth--

 

“S-s _slug_ \--” A broken moan came out of his mouth as the younger man felt the sour taste of White's cum fill his one, pooling over his tongue like a _gift_.

 

Slug moaned around White Hat’s cock loudly when his fist bumped one last time his own dick and he came all over the floor of the bathroom.

 

His breath faltered, his face was flushed, lips still enveloping White Hat’s head like he couldn’t get enough of his taste - He swallowed White Hat’s cum like it was _candy_ and still gave tiny, slow licks all over the older man’s head just to watch him _shiver_.

 

He ended the blow-job with a loud wet kiss on the tip.

 

White Hat’s knees finally gave out and his back slid the porcelain all the way to the ground, he was trying to work his breath back to normal but was clearly having difficulties with it.

 

Slug cleaned his mouth with the back of a hand and stood up from his position, tidying up his pants.

 

Slowly, he walked into the sink and cleaned his hand and mouth - then, he took a few paper towels and approached White Hat on the floor again.

 

The accountant had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, dick still out, soft, though shinning with Slug’s spit cover in.

 

The younger man almost wanted to eat him up again.

 

“White.” He called, seeing the man open his eyes slowly and blink at him with unfocused eyes. He handed him the paper towels and saw his bright clean smile.

 

“Oh… t- _thank you_.” He said, tough Slug could guess the gratitude wasn’t just for the paper alone.

 

Humming in reply, the mechanic projectist went back to the sink to take the key in hands.

 

Once he reached the door, White Hat was already clean and up, standing near his coworker.

 

“S-Slug, I--” The accountant tried to start the conversation, but was fastly and abruptly interrupted.

 

“I know you are engaged, White.” Slug said, staring at him with a serious expression. “I told you. It was _payback_ , nothing more.”

 

The older man blinked a bit confused. He honestly still didn’t understand what that payback actually was for, but--

 

“Okay.” Shrugging, White Hat reached his face to give the man a kiss.

 

Once his lips were not pressed against Slug’s cheeks anymore - he saw the mechanic projectist blush immediately. To an _absurdly_ red state.

 

“W-wh-wha-what the--” Slug reached a hand to his cheek, stuttering and shaking as if in panic. “Ho-how _dare_ you?!” He asked, surprised and ashamed, face flushed like never in his entire life.

 

White Hat arched an eyebrow, confused, and somehow he couldn’t hold a laugh.

 

“It was just a ki--” He tried to explain, but Slug punched his arm in reply.

 

“Yo-you overconfident _presumptuous_ bastard, don’t you **_ever_ ** do that again!!”

 

And without another word, he left the White Hat’s perimeter turning right and going back to his office.

 

After that, White Hat squinted his eyes in utterly _lost_. He opened his hands in the air and waved them around pointing to the bathroom, then pointing at Slug and back at him trying to understand what the heck had just _happened_.


End file.
